


AKA: The New Teen Titans

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: The New Teen Titans [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Damian recruites a new team of Teen Titans after the events of the Sanctuary and when Dick got shot
Series: The New Teen Titans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	AKA: The New Teen Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this thank you for taking the time to check out this fic. I plan to make a whole series of my Team so please subscribe to the series if you would be interested in reading more!

Damian was standing in the rooftop of the tallest building in Gotham City. He waited solemnly as he stood in the middle. Silently praying that the upcoming rain would present itself later rather than sooner.

He hoped they show up.

Before he could expand that thought a red lightning past upon him, so fast that he almost didn't noticed it. Almost.

He turned around and saw Wallace West aka Kid Flash standing before him. His expression somber and sad. Damian knew exactly why.

"Kid Flash " Robin said "I'm glad you're here"

Normally he wouldn't be so direct into showing courtesy to someone he barely knew. But in this particular instance, this require Damian to be a tactful as possible, it was a delicate situation.

"I almost didn't came" The taller boy admitted "But I knew it had to be important if you bother to call by your real phone, Damian "

"Impressive" Damian gritted his teeth "How did you recognized me? May I ask? "

"I recognized your voice from a talk show I saw a while ago. With you and Harley Quinn? "

"Yes, I remember that " Damian blinked. Kid FLash rubbed the back of his neck

"So I guess I should tell you my— "

"Wallace Daniel West II"

"Oh. right " Wallace said

"Right."

"Why I am here Damian?" He finally asked "Why today of all the days?"

Before he could answer a loud lightning striked through the sky and after it someone else made their presence known. A figure covered in red jumped from an unknown place and landed in between them. It was Emiko Queen aka Red Arrow.

The girl looked at both of them frowning. She clearly loathed that she had been disturbed. Damian cleared her throat.

"Red Arrow I—"

"Why?!" She cried "Why right now?"

"Because I know that they would want us to honor them" Damian answered.

Emiko’s expression softened under her mask.

"I heard what happened to your brother a week ago" she said carefully"You know what we're going through"

"That means that you plan to do something with this. With our grief"

Damian stayed quiet. Keeping eye contact with the girl. Before he could say anything he frowned as he noticed something was off. It had suddenly stopped pouring, that's when he saw him.

Aqualad. Jackson Hyde.

He was standing in a gargoyle on the other side of the rooftop. He must have sneaked up while using some sort of water magic.

"It's that true Robin?" He asked "Do you have a plan?"

"Because I've tried, I tried to bring them back but I couldn't" Jackson confessed

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah what are you talking about?"

"Atlanteans are homo magic" Damian explained "You tried to use magic to bring them back didn't you?"

"Garth warned me not to do it" Jackson said "But I just couldn't help it, I had to try"

Damian nodded. He had also considered resorting to magic when Richard got shot. He had even sold his soul for a wand. But the spell had backfired, leaving him hurt and Grayson angry as hell for performing it on him.

"I believe we can honor them, by forming a team" he said, the rest6 of the teens surrounding him "a new Teen Titans team"

"Honor them?" Jackson asked "The whole point of the Teen Titans is that they were friends and we barely know each other. How can we honor them if we fail at their core principle?"

"We have more in common that we know," Damian said "We were all children that come from supervillain families yet we managed to be more than they expected us to be"

"That's true" Emiko said.”We also all lose a family member at the same time, well except for Aqualad”

“Honestly seeing Garth like this almost feels like if he was death “ Jackson said “Their deaths really took a toll on him”

“So what do you say?” Damian asked. He awkwardly put extended his arm in the middle of them “Are you in?”

“Yes” Emiko put his hand on top of Damian’s.

“I want to help people and see we can help Garth” Jackson put her hand on too

“I’m in too” Wallace said “For Wally”

Damian smiled at him then they all took his hand out at the same time. The rain had gone away and so did the clouds. It was now a clear night in Gotham City.

“So, what’s our next move?” Wallace asked

“Well I think there were originally more than four Titans” Red Arrow said “And to be honest guys, no offense, but I could use some less male energy over here”

“Hmmm” “I might know someone, Red Arrow” Damian explained“My sister she goes by the name of “Nobody””

“Wait Nobody? You mean the assassin?” Emiko asked “That’s so cool!”

“She’s not an assassin anymore ” Damian cleared out for Kid Flash and Aqualad “She’s an ‘explorer’ of some sorts, she goes around the world but I’m sure she would be able to help our cause”

“Alright!” Emiko clapped her hands, everyone glared at her “What? You think it’s easy to find assassin female friends? Give me a break”

“We could use more people in our team” Jackson said “When are we meeting her?”

“How about right now?”

The four kids jumped. Lightning surrounded Wallace, Jackson took out his blades and Emiko pointed an arrow at the ceiling but Damian remain passive. She knew that voice.

“Don’t shoot, I’m a friend” the incorporeal voice said, suddenly a body started to materialized in front of them. It was a girl in a white armoured suit with black tights and a white helmet with six pink eyes equipped into it .

“I’m Maya, aka Nobody, nice to meet you all” Maya said, her helmet came off automatically revealing a brown girl with long hair tied in a braid.

“Ok, is there anyone else coming to this rooftop tonight?” Wallace asked sarcastically, Maya bit his lip.

“Well, actually…” Maya said “There’s someone I want you to meet, who may be able to help our ‘cause’”

Damian eyebrows went up in his forehead “Really?...Well shall we meet them?

“It’s another assassin?” Wallace asked nervously.

“Not...exactly” Maya said then turned around and yelled to the street “Crush! Come here!”

At that moment something. No, someone. Someone jumped into the building from the street and fell into the middle of the building, causing a crater. An actual crater. After the rubble went away someone was revealed in the middle of it. Everyone looked over their arm covering their faces and saw a girl standing in the middle of the whole. Her skin was white as paper, she had yellow eyes surrounded with black triangles as was dressed as punk-rock person with black boots, pink tights and a blue blouse with a black vest and a choker around her neck.

She also had a giant chain surrounding her.The girl grinned.

Damian knew who she was: Xiomara Rojas aka Crush.

“The daughter of Lobo” Damian said, pretending to unimpressed. Crush frowned

“The son of Batman” she said in the same tone.

“Guys “ Maya warned “Be civil” 

“Um, hi?” Emiko said “I’m Red Arrow”

The rest took that as a cue to introduce themselves.

“I’m Kid Flash” Wallace said.

“I’m Aqualad” Jackson said.

Crush kept her unimpressed facade and turn to talk to Maya.  
“Is these the team of misfits you talked about?” 

“Misfits?” Damian asked frowning.

“You’re all children of supervillains” Crush said “Even you, Boy Wonder”

Damian’s frowning deepened and he got closer to Crush, she did the same but Maya got in between them. “Guys please” 

This would be a long ride.


End file.
